Mystic Force Next Gen
by M.L.Edwards
Summary: It's been about 16 years after the Mystic Force destroyed the Master, a new threat is rising. It's time for Nick, Maddie,Chip, Vida and Xander to pass the legacy to their children. To do this they must return to Briarwood. Can the kids step up and embrace the dormant part of themselves? Will the belief in magic burn as bright in them as it did in their parents? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Mystic Reunion

It's been about 16 years after defeating the Master and the Mystic Force Power Rangers have all gone their separate ways building their lives getting married having children. Only Xander is left in Briarwood. All have been well, but a new threat is emerging, Chip, Nick, Maddie and Vida must return to Briarwood with their children not only to unlock their secret past as Rangers but also to pass on their legacy to them. Are the teenagers ready to accept their parent's legacy, and embrace the part of themselves that have been dormant? Before you start writing "They lost their morphers in Mystic Fate:2 When they lost their powers. So Maddie shouldn't have hers." I'll refer to Mystic Mother's line "You are never without magic mystic ones. You just need to know where to look."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Mystic Reunion.**

Chicago, Illinois

"Amber Russel, calm down will you?" Nick said with expiration in his voice as his daughter was running round trying to finish packing. He and Maddie had twins a boy and girl.

"Sorry dad." She called from her now empty bedroom. Maddie was also packing the last of the things in their room.

"Take it easy Nick, this is the first time they've moved. It's a big deal for them." Maddie walked over to the shut door gently knocking on it.

"Amber, James can I come in?" She opened the door it she finds Amber desperately clinging onto the purple stuffed bear she's had since she was a baby, the shade was to show that her mother was the former Blue Mystic Ranger and her father was the former Red Mystic Ranger her brother was trying to calm her down. So if the mystic force was ever needed again both James or Amber could be red or blue ranger. Sighing the twins got up with Amber still gripping her bear, she carefully picked up the final box filled with her games console and games. Laying her stuffed bear on top she slowly walked down, when a flash of bright blue sparks floated it out of her hands and to the back of the moving van. Amber was stunned.

"Err, mom what just happened?" She asked once she regained the ability to speak again.

Maddie looked innocent while hiding something behind her back. Amber rushed back up the stairs, she dove for whatever her mom was hiding, but her mother was a bit quick her.

"Damn it." She whispers, not to quite as her dad heard her.

"Hey language young lady." Nick warned her.

"Sorry dad." Amber headed back down to the waiting car with her brother. Once they were out of earshot.

"That was cheeky Maddie." Maddie was just grinning while pulling out her old morpher in wand form. She hid it again after putting it into cell mode. The couple followed their daughter down the stairs, out onto the street then into the car. Nick sold his motorbike after marring Maddie. To make sure that the long car journey was at least entertaining for Amber they finally began to tell her what they did during their teens. James spent most of the journey sleeping.

"Really, what was it like?" She asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" The night was nearly on them as they drive continued. They pulled into a hotel for the night, once they checked in they carried telling her. "So come on did anyone find out?" Maddie looked at her watch "Now young lady it's time for bed. Sweet dreams sweetheart."

"Mom…"

"No backchat Amber go to bed."

She was too excited to sleep, her parents were the Red and Blue mystic force rangers, she needed time to wrap her head round it. The next morning, Nick was telling her about finding out how his parents were, getting used to that. The journey was almost over, the sign for Briarwood stated that the city was only 25 miles away.

"I can't wait to see everyone." Maddie said "It's been too long, Nick."

Nick agreed. "I've missed them as well." They pulled up in front of the record shop, the four got out and entered the busy store. An Australian accent could be just heard over the racket.

"Ok we have, the DVD's and Blu-Rays in the back, vinyl's in the front and comics in the middle. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me." Nick grinned. Xander had aged well. He and his wife had a boy. He and Chip were Amber's godfathers.

"Xander!" No reaction from his friend and former teammate. Cupping his hands around his mouth Nick drew a huge breath, he yelled "XANDER!" The former green ranger looked around, he saw Nick waving his arm in the air to get his attention.

"Ha-ha. Well Nick it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Uncle Xander." Amber ran into Xander's waiting arms.

"Hey, Amber you've gotten big since I last saw you. How are you? I bet you're giving your parents a hard time?" He was also godfather to Vida's daughter Grace.

"Have you heard from V or Chip lately?" Nick shakes his head; in response, Chip was the yellow ranger while Vida was the pink ranger. "V's been touring for her DJ career." Then the flame haired man walked in with his own son Chris, Xander's son Nathan was helping during the rush.

"Ok guys, I'm shutting the shop now, it's closing time." Xander called.

"Chip, it's been too long, mate." They hug.

"Hey guys, I've missed you."

"Hey Uncle Chip." The two teens reply when they see their godfather. Chip wasn't related to them but he was their godfather, he had also paid visits along with Xander they were a huge part of their lives and they thought that at ten years old it was ok to call them Uncle.

"Hey Amber, James and Nathan. How are my god-kids?"

"Hey Chip how did the knight training work out?"

"I passed." He said proudly "It was hard but worth it in the end."

"Congrats man."

"Thanks Nick." The bell rung as someone entered the shop.

"Sorry, we're closed." Said Xander without looking at who had entered the shop. A slightly annoyed Vida stood in the door frame with the sun setting behind her, Grace raced into the arms of Nick and Maddie. She gave hugs to the others.

"Aunt Vida. I've missed you what was the tour like?"

"Woah, Amber let me go to my sister, then I'll tell you everything. I promise."

"Hey sis, Nick, Chip and Xander. I missed you all."

"Vida, I missed you to sis." Grace joined her cousins and god siblings.

The team had been reunited after 16 years, it was emotional for the five of them. The five teens were watching their parents catching up.

Amber looked at her twin, she got bored and she began to wander off, the tree outside on the opposite side of the record store had got attention there was something about it…

* * *

That was chapter one of my next gen Mystic Force story I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always please read and review. Thanks, till next time best wishes.

M.


	2. Chapter 2: The Passing Of the Wands

It's been about 16 years after defeating the Master and the Mystic Force Power Rangers have all gone their separate ways building their lives getting married having children. Only Xander is left in Briarwood. All have been well, but a new threat is emerging, Chip, Nick, Maddie and Vida must return to Briarwood with their children not only to unlock their secret past as Rangers but also to pass on their legacy to them. Are the teenagers ready to accept their parent's legacy, and embrace the part of themselves that have been dormant? Before you start writing "They lost their morphers in Mystic Fate:2 When they lost their powers. So Maddie shouldn't have hers." I'll refer to Mystic Mother's line "You are never without magic mystic ones. You just need to know where to look." I forgot to put this in the last chapter **I do not own Power Rangers the rights belong to Saban.** Ok for this chapter I will be throwing tradition out of the window, that the red ranger is male I will be making the red ranger in this female. In this Amber will take over from her father Nick as the red ranger and the leader of the this team of Mystic Force.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The passing of the Wands.**

Amber was looking at it, she was overtaken with the feeling that it was more than what it seemed. She huffed and walked away. While meanwhile inside the store, Grace, Chris, Nathan and James were just looking though the stock. Grace found her mother's old decks in a storage closet.

"Hey mom could we set this up?"

Vida was looking at the decks with a fond expression, she loved those decks when she worked here. It's how she got spotted.

"Ok Grace. I'll help you set up." The pair set up the old decks, Vida had accepted the gig as a way to help her deal with a messy divorce she had gone though recently.

The mother and daughter were happily mixing tunes on the decks. The teens were unaware that tonight was gonna be the last night that they could be teenagers as deep below a new threat to both the magical dimensions and the human realm was waking up from a centuries old sleep. The morning dawned bright and golden as the sun's first rays streaked across the sky. Amber woke up with the feeling that both her's and brother's life was gonna be turned completely upside down. She was right.

"Mom, Dad can I go and look round?"

"No Amber. There's something that we need to do today. It was meant to be done in a few days but things are changing far to fast. Come get dressed we are leaving the house in the next half hour." It took ten minutes for Amber to get ready, she was wearing a plain purple tee shirt with a checkered shirt over, the outfit was completed with a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of navy converse. The family left the house and met up with the others as they headed to the tree that Amber had been inspected the previous day. Chip was the first to step though he was enveloped by a bright gold light. The kids shared a look between them.

"Whoa, that's cool." Xander smiled at the look on his son's face. The rest of them walked though leaving the stunned teens behind.

"Ok, what was in my breakfast this morning?"

"Oh come guys I'm sure that it's ok as our parents wouldn't do anything that would endanger our lives right?" Grace pointed out.

"Good point. Let's go." Amber said, she walked though to be greeted with her parents with smiles as they helped the others to safely pass though into the magical realm that borders the city. Amber has seemed to rally the others to do the same, as a few moments later James was right behind her. Swiftly followed by Nathan, Chris and finally Grace.

"I think that we have the red ranger position filled." Nick told the others. The ten of rangers and soon to be rangers walked though the still forest, the only sound was the crunch of the leaves and twigs underfoot, and the mix of voices.

Amber saw that her parents clothes had changed.

"Whoa cloaks. Cool." Chris said. He took after his father just as much Amber took after her father. While James took after his mother. They carried on walking as the huge wooden dragon's head could still bee seen under the layer of ivy that grew over it. The tree that it was counted to was huge the leaves swayed in the breeze, the bright red eyes began to blaze even brighter. The teens grouped together.

"It's ok, welcome to Rootcore, Mystic Force's command base. This is where you will come when you have to learn anything magical of or just need some time to yourself."

"Hang on Uncle Xander, what do you mean us?" Asked Chris, indicating the rest of the group.

"As our children, we felt that you five are the best choice to take over from us. As we are now far too old to carry on as rangers. We've had our time now it's your time to shine, kids." He smiles softly at them.

"Say that we turn it down? What happens then?" James asked.

"Well we've haven't made a plan for that situation yet." Chip admitted.

Maddie was the first to remove her morpher from her belt.

"James Russell, step forward. I've been keeping a close eye on you over the years. You have grown into a confident young man. You posses the swiftness of the water, and you are also very resilient, caring and supportive. For theses reasons I ask you are you willing to accept the mantle of the blue mystic force ranger?" She asked offering the blue ranger morpher to her younger son.

"I am, mom I won't let you down I promise." He vowed.

"Chris Thorne, front and centre." As he talked he was also removing his own morpher he did the exact same thing that Maddie did.

"Do you accept your legacy, to become the yellow ranger?" He asked very stern it unnerved the other three. They had not seen him like this before.

"Dad, if you think I can handle it. I am ready." he responded. This carried till Nathan had agreed to accept his own legacy to pick up the mantle of the green ranger.

Amber couldn't help it when Grace found out she was gonna be pink ranger. She laughed a little.

" I loathe pink." She moaned. Amber held it together once Grace shot her a dirty look. She knew better not to anger her cousin, if she wanted to live.

"Well I see that we are missing the team's leader the red ranger." Nick pointed out. "This team has no leader. We'll see to that now. Amber Russell step forward. Your mother and I have been keeping watch on you just as we have for you younger twin brother. You have grown into the young woman I knew you would become, not only that you have also grown into a strong, confidant and capable leader." He pulled his morpher from his own belt.

"Will you agree to be the red ranger and this team's leader in doing this you accept your own legacy in the process?"

"Dad, if you have faith in me I fell that I can take on anything." Nick nods.

"Ok, Amber you are now the red ranger from this team." He hands over his morpher to her.

"Good luck kids I'm sure that you will do us proud." With that Nick leads his former team out for the final time.

* * *

I know that I have messed around with the show's canon and the show's tradition but before you leave any flames for this, I would just like to point out in both Super Samurai and the A Squad in S.P.D had a female red ranger. I'm counting Super Samurai as Lauren did take the leadership from her brother Jayden (Episode Fight Fire With Fire to Sealing Symbol hands back leadership to Jayden in Sealing Symbol.) I was gonna call this chapter _"The Passing of the Torch."_ But wands make more sense to me, as they use magic. Next chapter will be their first fight. As always please read and review this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Till the next time.

Best Wishes

M.


	3. Chapter 3:New Life and First Fight

It's been about 16 years after defeating the Master and the Mystic Force Power Rangers have all gone their separate ways building their lives getting married having children. Only Xander is left in Briarwood. All have been well, but a new threat is emerging, Chip, Nick, Maddie and Vida must return to Briarwood with their children not only to unlock their secret past as Rangers but also to pass on their legacy to them. Are the teenagers ready to accept their parent's legacy, and embrace the part of themselves that have been dormant? Before you start writing "They lost their morphers in Mystic Fate:2 When they lost their powers. So Maddie shouldn't have hers." I'll refer to Mystic Mother's line "You are never without magic mystic ones. You just need to know where to look." **I do not own Power Rangers the rights belong to Saban.** Ok for this story I will be throwing tradition out of the window, that the red ranger is male I will be making the red ranger in this female. In this Amber will take over from her father Nick as the red ranger and the leader of the this team of Mystic Force.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:New Life and First Fight.**

The teens were still stunned, they were gripping the morhpers. James was the first to speak.

"My sister gets red ranger. The red ranger is always a boy."

"I think someone is feeling jealous." Goaded Grace.

"So your sister is the red ranger. You need to get over yourself." Nathan told him. When a shower of white sparks floated down as a blonde haired woman stood before them, all but James and Amber jumped back.

"Hey, it's ok my name is Clare, I am the sorceress in residence here at Rootcore. My apprentice will be here in a moment I've sent him out to collet some ingredients for a new potion I'm creating." A loud crash caught everyone's attention.

"Oh, sorry." A voice called as a black haired boy skidded in. He looked at the rangers. "Are theses the new Mystic Force?"

"Yes they are. It's been too long as well, James and Amber." She pulled her two second cousins into a hug.

"Yeah it has been far too long." Nathan saw the Xenotome.

"I've seen this language before. I found some paper with the same writing on it."

"This is the Xenotome, the book of the unknown, it's where the codes for your morhpers are. You'll earn them as you perform deeds and as you develop as rangers."

"We best head back to the city."

"How do we do that?"

Clare looked confused.

"Did your parents brought you though the trees or the normal way? Either way you enter you'll still have to pass though the magical barrier."

"They brought us via the trees."

"Ok to travel though the trees think where you want to go. Also a little help for you to use magic all you need to do is believe in magic. For your own protection it will be best for you talk to no-one about this only your parents can know what you've been up to."

They walked out giving Clare their thanks. Following their tracks they walked though the forest.

"Guys do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Amber asked, when they are surrounded. Amber yells as she is grabbed from behind, she is thrown into a nearby tree. Taking a heavy blow to her lower back she slides to the forrest floor stunned and winded.

Nathan was angry they had hurt his friend and the new leader of the team.

" Ok guys this it, our first morph. Let's make our parents proud, let's ranger up." Amber staggers to her feet gripping the red ranger morpher.

"Ready!" The others respond with the same remark. They press the button on the side releasing the wand segment, their parents had also revealed the code needed for their basic ranger forms. As after the battle with the master happened the codes that they had earned over the year were magically wiped. If the rangers were ever needed again the codes would have to be re-earned by the new team.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force." Pressing the numbered buttons. One by one the morphing process happens.

"As strong as a tree, green mystic ranger."

"Ever changing as the wind, pink mystic ranger."

"As flutent as the sea, blue mystic ranger."

"As fast as lightning, yellow mystic ranger."

"As forceful as fire, red mystic ranger."

They fought off the ambush, drained of energy but high spirited the group de-morph and carry on. Amber was rubbing her back wincing from the pain.

"I think i've broken something."

"Where did they come from? Who sent them?"

"I don't know but something is telling me that we'll find out soon enough." They reached the tree they came though, passing though they were flung out on the opposite side. Their parents were hanging round the record store, not far. Nick could tell something was wrong as the others helped Amber up on to her feet.

"Amber what happened?" Nick asked worried for his daughter.

"Coming back we were ambushed by these things, two of them threw me into a tree. I think I've broken something."

 **Deep below the city.**

A figure was pacing the empty pit as he watched the first attack fail. He can't take on these new rangers alone, he'll need help and army to deal with this new team while he hatched his plan. The number of soldiers he currently has is not enough. He knew just what to do for that new army...

* * *

Ok chapter three done and dusted, I'll try to get updates done every week if not there be updates as soon as I can get them done. As always please read and review this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Till the next time.

Best Wishes

M.


	4. Chapter 4: First Major Strike, ALM

It's been about 16 years after defeating the Master and the Mystic Force Power Rangers have all gone their separate ways building their lives getting married having children. Only Xander is left in Briarwood. All have been well, but a new threat is emerging, Chip, Nick, Maddie and Vida must return to Briarwood with their children not only to unlock their secret past as Rangers but also to pass on their legacy to them. Are the teenagers ready to accept their parent's legacy, and embrace the part of themselves that have been dormant? Before you start writing "They lost their morhpers in Mystic Fate:2 When they lost their powers. So Maddie shouldn't have hers." I'll refer to Mystic Mother's line "You are never without magic mystic ones. You just need to know where to look." **I do not own Power Rangers the rights belong to Saban.** Ok for this story I will be throwing tradition out of the window, that the red ranger is male I will be making the red ranger in this female. In this Amber will take over from her father Nick as the red ranger and the leader of the this team of Mystic Force.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: First Major Strike, A Leader Missing Part One**

Deep below the city the once empty pit was now teaming with monsters and minions ready and waiting for orders.

"These new rangers haven't been around for long and yet there already becoming a pain to me."

The speaker was standing in the shadows not moving. It was clear that he did now want to be seen, not yet. He wan't ready.

"My Lord, we will make them pay for what they did to the Master. Even if we must attack the children to get to them."

"Go, ready your forces, we must strike now."

"It shall be done." With a bow to his master the monster walked away.

"If it takes to harm the children of the Light and their friends to avenge the Master then so be it."

* * *

Meanwhile up on the surface world. At the record shop, James was helping Xander clear up after a brake in that happened during the night before. While they tidied up, James vented his jealousy about his sister being leader.

"It's not fair Uncle Xander, I mean she's a girl, there is no way she can lead." Xander just let it pass as a teenager who was unable to have his own way so he was just whining about it.

"Well your parents hold the belief she can handle the role of leader, they have been watching you both, since you were born. So just get over it." Amber had heard it all, who her own brother held the firm belief that she was unable to lead. A tear ran down her cheek, hurt from what she heard she walked away. Using the back entryway she left the shop with her hand buried deep within her pockets of her blazing red jacket. Wiping her tears away she heads for a walk to chase away the thoughts that have been dominant since taking on her father's legacy. Was her brother right? Was she not fit to have the cherished shade? Would she be able to handle such responsibility? If he had these doubts then why not come to her in the first place. After defending him from school bullies in elementary school up till high school. She was once his rock, the person he could relay on no matter what. Is this how she is repaid? Her own brother saying those types of things about her. Taking a rest, she lent against one of the trees that lined the small dirt path, when a small movement get her attention. Scanning the area, instinct told her that something was wrong. Pulling out her morpher she opened it into phone mode and used the communicator to call her teammates.

"Guys it's me I need backup. Sending coordinates." The rest of her team arrived, even her brother.

"Amber we got your comm, we came as fast as we could. What's wrong?" Nathan asked, worried as the last time they had a fight Amber ended up in hospital even if the injury wasn't major, just really bad internal bruising. Just after asking two hands had clamped themselves over Amber's mouth. Blocking her voice, cutting off any air, rendering her out cold. She's dragged away. Nathan is the first to notice that Amber is gone.

"Amber, Amber where are you?"

Nothing apart from the the beats of wings of the birds who lived with in the woods and the normal bustle of the day coming from the city. Amber is missing, it gonna take not only an old friend of their parents but teamwork to bring her back home safe...

* * *

Well chapter four is done, I wanted to have this one in a two parter,


	5. Chapter 5: First Major Strike, ALM: P2

It's been about 16 years after defeating the Master and the Mystic Force Power Rangers have all gone their separate ways building their lives getting married having children. Only Xander is left in Briarwood. All have been well, but a new threat is emerging, Chip, Nick, Maddie and Vida must return to Briarwood with their children not only to unlock their secret past as Rangers but also to pass on their legacy to them. Are the teenagers ready to accept their parent's legacy, and embrace the part of themselves that have been dormant? Before you start writing "They lost their morhpers in Mystic Fate:2 When they lost their powers. So Maddie shouldn't have hers." I'll refer to Mystic Mother's line "You are never without magic mystic ones. You just need to know where to look." **I do not own Power Rangers the rights belong to Saban.** Ok for this story I will be throwing tradition out of the window, that the red ranger is male I will be making the red ranger in this female. In this Amber will take over from her father Nick as the red ranger and the leader of the this team of Mystic Force.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First Major Strike, A Leader Missing Part 2**

The team tried every where to locate Amber, but with no luck.

"Where could she have gone?" Nathan wondered out loud. Nick was growing restless with worry for his older daughter.

"Did anyone say anything to her that would made her run off?" Nick asked, Xander looked at James with a look on his face.

"Well, James." He ushered him. James sighed.

"Dad, when you made Amber leader I got jealous and said things that were mean. I said that couse she's a girl she's unable to lead, I felt that I should have got the red ranger morpher, not her." Nick's normally naturally dark skin became pale as his son filled him in. Maddie was shocked at her son's behaviour towards his sister. He was ready for any rebukes that his parents deemed fair. Maddie was still fuming for James's reaction to his older twin getting the red ranger position.

"The punishment can wait till we get Amber back." Nick responded, "I expected better from you James and I'm really disappointed in you right now young man. I know your mother is as well." James hung his head, he may have been jealous of his sister but now with her missing he was beginning to regret what he had said.

"Rootcore." Nathan suggested, "Maybe the crystal ball can show us." Xander had written a note taped it to the front window of the door.

'Due to unforeseen circumstances we have closed early.

Sorry for any inconveance.

Xander Bly, Manger.'

After Xander had locked up the group headed back to travel back to base. The kids stepped though first. Chris looked at his outfit.

"Ok cool check out our uniforms. We even get cloaks." He was be really happy about this if Amber was with them.

In silence the four and their parents headed to base. The huge wooden dragon's head opened to admit them.

The nine, entered the base.

Xander looks around with a fond smile on his face.

"Xander now is not the time." Nick said "We've got to find Amber."

They had been so engrossed they didn't notice three new people standing on the platform that broke up the staircase that lead to the balcony. Grace began to sift though the books for spells that could help them locate Amber, while Nathan used the unit that could helpfully pinpoint any dark magic energy. The others gathered round, hopeful expressions on their faces. The view as the crystal ball tries to find her. Finally it stopped hovering over a cave that was nestled in the foot of the cliffs by the beach.

"I know that beach, it's only a half an hour drive from here. My mom and I went there every summer."

The three people turned to face the group. The woman Udonna Nick's mother she wore a simple white dress, her hair was loose with red flecks still visible in her now mostly grey hair. The two males she was with both stood tall, mostly grey hair flecked with jet black. Leanbow Nick's father and the family friend Daggeron, the former teacher of Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip and Xander. He also taught and trained Chip in the ways of the knight, the training began before the final flight with the Master and losing their powers.

"Teach, it's good to see you again."

"Thank you Chip, it's good to see all of you again. It's also an honor to meet your children. Also may I also offer up my very belated congratulations on passing your knight training. Why is there only four not five?" Chip was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks Teach. Amber the new red ranger has been kidnapped."

"Nick, where is Amber?" Leanbow asked.

"We don't know dad, we've been trying to find her for at least four hours."

"We've found her location. Alright let's go get her." They sprint to the point the ball had guided them to.

* * *

Amber came to in a wooden cage her wrist and feet bound with thick magical energy ropes, she was unable to use her phoenix flames to destroy the ropes, not without giving herself 3rd degree burns in the process. Her body was shaking with not only the cold, also with the effect of the dark magic aura that hung in the air. It was freezing where she was.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome, Power Ranger."

"Who said that? Show yourself you coward."

"All you need to know at this moment is that I will be the one to bring about your downfall. I will offer you a chance to be on the right side, theres a spell around the cage that has blocked your magic. I will only brake it if you swear your alliance to me."

"How about no? You know for someone who likes hiding in the shadows you really are full of yourself."

"I can sense your power red ranger, just like your father young one, you're just as strong as him. I hope you don't take this the wrong way I expected the red ranger to be a boy."

Amber scoffs as she struggles against her bonds.

"No one wants you around, not even your brother."

"Yes, I know he's jealous of me, but I know for a fact he's out there looking for me along with the rest if my team. I know they won't give up till I'm back where I belong." The figure laughed, "There is a strong spell also blocking entry to anyone who practice light magic, I assure you that your team will not be able to just walk in."

Yet again Amber scoffs. The bonds began getting tighter.

"Before I leave you to the elements, I would heavily advise against struggling with your bonds, as with every try they will tighten. I don't want to take you on defenseless and alone it's not the honorable way."

He walked away from Amber.

"Guys where are you?" She whispers, she was alone. Though she knew that her team would find her she had no doubt, even after everything she would never give up her faith in her team.

The ocean lapped at the base of the cliff, James looked around. He spotted the cave.

"Guys she's in here." Tried to walk though, that didn't work they were thrown back they heavily landed on the sand.

"There must be a spell blocking the cave entrance. If we work together we can brake it." They unlocked the wand segment all pointing the wand tips towards the magical barrier. As they cast the counter-spell each of the wand emitted their ranger coluored sparks. James's was blue, Chris's yellow, Grace's pink and Nathan's was green. Their energy combined into a big ball of multi hued magical energy heading right for the middle, the weakest point. It hit shattering the barrier like glass. They all rushed in.

"Amber, where are you?" Chris yelled.

Amber could hear voices echoing though the cave. She knew those voices.

"Guys I'm here. Can you hear me?" She yelled.

"That way." They reached the cavern she was trapped in.

"Amber, thank goodness you're ok. What happend to you?"

"Guys I can't answer your questions as I've been out cold for who knows how long." They broke the cage, James grabbed Amber's morpher, as a bright red glow flashed.

"What the..." James's face lit up.

"Guys, our determination to find Amber, must have granted us an new spell code." Amber's morpher glowed again.

"And my faith in you guys granted me a new spell code as well."

"Come on let's get back to Rootcore. Mom and dad have been so worried about you sis. I also owe you an apology. I was a huge jerk towards you and I'm sorry sis." Amber wanted to give her brother a hug but the energy ropes were still in place. She was still feeling conflicting emotions right now a part of her wanted to hit him for what he said the other was just happy to be back. James tried to break the bindings but it was useless.

"Guys wait here, I'll go get help." He jumps though a nearby tree, a few moments later he walks though with Clare and their grandfather Leanbow with him.

"Grandpa."

"Amber are you ok?"

"Apart from theses things I"m fine. I've missed you." He smiles gently at her.

"Could you get rid of theses please Clare?"

"That's not gonna be a problem." She said she uttered the spell making the bonds vanish in a flash of pale yellow light. Able to stand after about six hours, her ankles and wrists began to tingle. She rubbed her wrists just to regain feeling into them.

"Ok let's head home."

"You said it cousin. I'm just happy to see you safe." Amber smiles in responce. They made their way back to base. Her heart leapt as she saw Rootcore come into view. The team all head inside.

"She's safe. We have her back."

"Amber, are you ok? What happened?" Just as she was about to reply as an alarm rung though.

"There is an attack on the city."

"Time to try our new spell code. Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Aerotan. Firing engines, punch it!" They flew out, reaching the point of the attack. The monster was huge, sticky slime clung to it's huge claws, and body.

"Look at the size of that thing."

"Nathan stay focused."

"Right, sorry Amber."

They fought, the monster was just too strong for them in basic ranger forms.

"Oh, this one is too strong."

"Then it's time to take this fight to the next level. It's titan time."

"Galwit Mysto Prifior." As the transformation into the titans took place five bright ring glided down, only leaving them in their new mystic titan forms.

"Mystic Minotaur."

"Mystic Sprite."

"Mystic Merman."

"Mystic Garuda."

"Mystic Phoenix."

"Mystic Titans." They pose as their parents had arrived as they had followed on foot.

"Whoa they must have been given the code for the titans." They all had looks of pride and affection on their faces.

"I think that our plan to give the kids our legacy was the right choice. James hasn't got off for what he said about his sister. He's getting grounded." Nick remarked. Crossing his arms across his chest.

The monster was dispatched as Amber's titan attack was far too strong. He burned with the fireball, exploding he called.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" He yelled.

"I guess he couldn't take the heat." Amber told her teammates with a smile on her face.

They all returned to the record store to resume the shift they had ran from before Amber's kidnapping. Still buzzing from the amount of power they had just used.

"Oh man that was unreal. Those titans will come in handy in future fights. I wonder what my other code was for?"

"Something tells me that we will find out and soon." Chris said. The others nod, it may have only been a few weeks since picking up their parents legacy, their journey still had a long way ahead of them, but boy was it gonna be fun. Nick walked out of the office, he called his son over.

"James, I'm still annoyed at you for what you said about your sister. You'er grounded for three weeks. With the only exemptions are ranger duty, training and work. Am I clear?" James was meek as he accepted it. He nodded, Nick still fuming walked away, his hands in his jean pockets.

"Sorry, man." Chris said while clamping a hand on James's shoulder, at least we can still train together." James gives him a small smile. He had earned it, and he knew it. They settled back into a rhythm as they went back to work. The best thing about having a godfather who's also a former ranger there was no need to explain themselfs if they need to deal with an attack and need to disappear suddenly. As he's been though it all before. But as this moment life for them was good.

* * *

Well chapter four is up, the second part of the First Major Strike and A Leader Missing done. I am looking towards you guys for a bit of help as I'm not quite sure what to call the main villan of the story. I'm also struggling to give a collective name for the minions as well any suggestions will be helpful. As the blue ranger is male in this version I changed the mermaid to merman. I know this isn't my best chapter, I wrote most of this half asleep at the time. I'am thinking about doing a rewrite for this chapter. Your reviews and comments will be grateful. As always, please read and review, till next time.

Best wishes.

M.


	6. Chapter 6: Magical Birthday

It's been about 16 years after defeating the Master and the Mystic Force Power Rangers have all gone their separate ways building their lives getting married having children. Only Xander is left in Briarwood. All have been well, but a new threat is emerging, Chip, Nick, Maddie and Vida must return to Briarwood with their children not only to unlock their secret past as Rangers but also to pass on their legacy to them. Are the teenagers ready to accept their parent's legacy, and embrace the part of themselves that have been dormant? Before you start writing "They lost their morhpers in Mystic Fate:2 When they lost their powers. So Maddie shouldn't have hers." I'll refer to Mystic Mother's line "You are never without magic mystic ones. You just need to know where to look." **I do not own Power Rangers the rights belong to Saban.** Ok for this story I will be throwing tradition out of the window, that the red ranger is male I will be making the red ranger in this female. In this Amber will take over from her father Nick as the red ranger and the leader of the this team of Mystic Force. This chapter will be written in the twins point of view set on their birthday with the exception of the final part will be in third person. Also I won't be putting a fight in this is just gonna be a fluff chapter to brake things up a bit. So this chapter may be one of my shortest, I may even begin to drop hints to a ship. ;) It's fun creating ships. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Magical Birthday.**

 **Amber's POV.**

"Come on, Mom what did you get us for our birthday?" I asked doing my best puppy eyes look. Mom was always the easiest to get info from, Dad is a little more harder to ware down. She was hiding something, she faltered.

"You'll just have to wait and see Amber and James, you'll get your presents later." Dad promised. We always had a meal somewhere and than huge party to celebrate, but us now living in Briarwood we were just having a small get together to mark our 17th birthday. I'm the older out the both of us not by much though, only about four minutes give or take.

"You should get to work now otherwise you'll be late." Dad told us, he held the door open for us. I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets, I didn't ware my jacket today as it was too warm. I wore a plain red tank top, my thick dark hair tied back into a high ponytail with a red bobble, with my bangs framing my face. I wore my red converse to round the outfit off. We enter the store grab our uniform shirts and slip them over our clothes.

"Happy birthday, guys." Nathan yelled, his accent was a weird mix of Australian and American as his father Xander was from Australia and his mother Jamie was from here in Briarwood. Waving to us as we both replied with a.

"Thanks Nathan." I begin to feel the heat flood my cheeks I caught myself in the mirror, I was blushing slightly. Looking away I darted into the office, just to calm myself down.

Just as I left Chris came in.

"Hey Nat." He got a wave in responce. He turned to my brother and I "Happy birthday you two." We both smile. Grace was the last to arrive.

"Happy birthday, cousins." We were both nearly nocked off our feet, as she ran into us.

 **James's POV.**

Today's been good, my sister blushing, only half day at work. I was nearly nocked off my feet by my cousin Grace.

I shake my head at Amber's antics, 'For God's sake just tell him that you like like him.' I'd tell her.

'I don't want to ruin our friendship.' She'd say. I smile to myself, she's just as stubborn as our dad. The morning passes by quietly, Amber was helping a customer with finding an old vintage movie that had been re-relased on bul-ray disc. Uncle Xander called Amber and I into the office.

"Guys, I promised that for your birthday I would give you the afternoon off. I'm a man of my word. Off you go. Happy birthday."

"You'er the best Uncle Xander." We both hug him and rush out of the store, we came home to an empty house. A note was on the coffee table.

"Head to Rootcore at sunset.

Love Mom and Dad."

We were both confused, about why they would have us at Rootcore? Yeah it had become more of a home to my team and I. Getting a shower we both got changed.

Amber had put on a beautiful off the shoulder red top with a pale pink skirt, and black knee high boots, my older sister is a huge tomboy so dressing like this was rare, it was only for special occasions. I had put on a pale blue button down shirt with black pants, and black shoes. Once the sun began to set below the horizon leaving the trademark stunning ready-gold streaking across the sky. We left for our second home, Rootcore. We passed though the tree and shocked to see that our outfits didn't change just like they normally did.

"Oh, man. I can just hear dad's voice for your outfit, 'You chose that top.'" I again shake my head. My sister was a rebel sometimes. We arrive at Rootcore, the dragon's head opened it's huge wooden jaws to allow us in, as it always did.

 **Third person Point Of View, Rootcore base.**

They entered base, it was completely pitch black, the only source of light was from the small booths that housed their mystic racers, but in their current form they were brooms, as well as the lit circles that formed a ring around the centre table.

"Where's the light switch?" James asked. When all of a sudden the base's lights were all turned up to max. The twins shielded their eyes to protect them from the sudden harsh light. The main room was been covered in a mix of red, blue and purple streamers. The centre table was hidden under the amount of gifts. It was easy to tell what gift was from whom as both Chip and Chris had wrapped theirs in yellow, and so and so forth. A purple iced cake stood in the centre. With two gifts still left to open one package was rectangular and thin it had been wrapped in a fiery red paper. The other was wrapped in a deep sea blue paper. Nick's eyes grew when he saw the top his daughter was wearing but since it was her birthday he let it pass.

He picked up the rectangular gift. Giving it to Amber. Looking confused she ripped the paper apart, slowly opened the box lid to reveal a beautiful gold choker necklace the charm was that of her mystical animal the firebird itself, the powerful Phoenix. Set into the of the middle of the bird was a bright ruby gemstone, the chain was a fine one, it glimmered in the fire light as the gold caught the flames. The ruby had also caught the firelight, the flames dancing in it's refection in the highly polished stone.

Amber was stunned.

"Dad Mom, thank you." Nathan had offered to help her to put it on to tie her outfit together. Yet again she blushed, but this time she could just put it down to the heat from the fire. Maddison gave James his gift. Just like his sister before him, he tore the paper apart, showing a different box to his sister's. It was square in shape, he opened the lid to reveal a sliver male bracelet with a highly polished sea blue sapphire set into the sliver-work. His own bracelet also bore his mystical creature his was the fin of a merman. He was speechless, the other laugh as they had never seen him like this. Xander had even taken a photo on his phone. James had put his own own.

"Mom, Dad thank you." He managed to finally choke out. Finally the twins exchanged their own gifts. Then it was done, they just partied on into the late night.

* * *

Well that's chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as always please read and review if you want. I may do this every so often just have a fluffy chapter. If you have any idea for shipping names for Nathan and Amber please leave an option in your review. I know that I haven't updated my Mystic S.P.D teamup story in a little while but right now I just want to focus on my uni resits and as of this moment it is now on hiatus :'( I'm really sorry.

Till next time,

Best Wishes

M.


	7. Chapter 7: A Fractured Team Part 1

It's been about 16 years after defeating the Master and the Mystic Force Power Rangers have all gone their separate ways building their lives getting married having children. Only Xander is left in Briarwood. All have been well, but a new threat is emerging, Chip, Nick, Maddie and Vida must return to Briarwood with their children not only to unlock their secret past as Rangers but also to pass on their legacy to them. Are the teenagers ready to accept their parent's legacy, and embrace the part of themselves that have been dormant? Before you start writing "They lost their morhpers in Mystic Fate:2 When they lost their powers. So Maddie shouldn't have hers." I'll refer to Mystic Mother's line "You are never without magic mystic ones. You just need to know where to look." **I do not own Power Rangers the rights belong to Saban.** Ok for this story I will be throwing tradition out of the window, that the red ranger is male I will be making the red ranger in this female. In this Amber will take over from her father Nick as the red ranger and the leader of the this team of Mystic Force. In this chapter Nathan gets kidnapped and put under a mind control spell. Can the rest of the team break him out of it and get their friend and teammate back?

* * *

Chapter 7: A Fractured Team:Part 1

 **The Russell family home Briarwood**

It was another sunny day in Briarwood, Amber woke up to the sunlight streaming though her bedroom curtains. Sitting up in bed she, threw off the blanket and recoiled as soon as her bear feet touched the natural wooden floor that covered her bed room. Though she did sleep it was interrupted by a very vidid dream. She was fighting someone but it broke her apart to fight this person. She hoped that, it was only a dream and nothing more. When her breakfast was cut short by a nocking forcefully on the door. She when to open it, she opened the door to be greeted by her godfather Xander.

" Good morning Uncle Xander..." She was cut off.

"Amber thank goodness, have you seen Nathan around since last night? He didn't come home from investigating a Dark Magic reading." He told her.

"No Uncle Xander, I haven't. Come on in." This makes Xander lose hope he walked in and flops into seat. Amber was getting worried."Hang on I'll see if I can contact him on his morpher." She pulled out her morpher, trying to contact Nat on his, but all she got was static. "I'll call the rest of the team. Guys get to mine as soon as, it's urgent. Nathan's missing. I'll go and wake James, hang on." She leaves a worried Xander alone in the sitting room. Amber upon reaching the door to her brothers room she knocked on it.

"Jay wake up! We have a problem Nathan's missing!" She yelled waking up her parents in the process.

"Amber, it's 8AM on a Saturday morning. Go back to bed." Nick grumbled.

"I'm sorry dad, we have a team situation right now. Nathan's missing. I'm expecting the others to arrive any moment." She carried on knocking on James's door. When at last James opened up.

"Amber, it's 8AM on a Saturday let me have a sleep-in." He said groggily.

"Do you think I did this for a prank? No we have a situation Nathan's missing Uncle Xander hans't seen since last night. The others are on their way." Amber snaps back. Tying to keep her temper in check. James takes a few steps back at his sister's temper rise.

"OK, I'll be washed, dressed and down stairs as soon as I can."

"OK, hurry up the rest of the team will be arriving any..." She was cut off with a knock on the door.

"The others have arrived. Once you're ready we'll head for Rootcore maybe the crystal ball can find him."

James nods in responce. He was worried for his friend, well Nathan was more than a friend to the team he had become more of a brother to all of them.

 **The magical forest that borders Briarwood.**

Deep in the forest Nathan was slowly walking, almost as if he wasn't really in control of himself anymore. He wasn't while he was investigating the Dark Magic signature he had been kidnapped and taken to the once empty underworld pit. While he was down there he was placed under a powerful Dark Magic spell. His facial expression was blank, vacant, his brown eyes that were once filled with excitement were now lifeless, glassed over. They thought that Nathan would draw the rest of the Rangers into a trap, as well as make them fight one of their own. He had been instructed to find his team and bring them in. Fight them if needs be, tough magic his steadfast loyalty to his team had been changed.

 **Rootcore.**

Grace, Chris, James and Amber enter base.

"Nathan, are you here?" Chris called. Nothing Clare and John were out. So the base was empty, Amber could feel the frustration build.

"Where could he be?" She was getting close to tears. The base doors open and Nathan slowly walks in.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said in a monotone voice. His messy brown hair now slicked back.

"Nathan we're just happy to see you safe." James breathed. Amber on the other hand was unsure what to feel right now, something about him felt off wrong. Her mind began to go back to her dream from earlier today. Forcing a smile, she told him that it was great to have him back where he belongs. A few moments later Nathan walks away again and a Dark Magic signature was near by. A small vacated village had been attacked. Small fires were burning scattered around. James deals with the fires with his water abilities leaving only smoking embers behind. A figure could be seen though the smoke, they were standing still just watching the damage that they had brought. The figure moved towards the now team of four. As they got closer the outline became more clearer. Amber, James, Chris and Grace all took a deep breath as it hit them. Nathan bore a smirk that made their blood run ice cold.

What had he done? More importantly what happend to him?

* * *

Well chapter 7 done dusted and up. What happend to Nathan how will Amber cope with this turn? Can the team brake the spell that has their friend tight in it's grip? Leaving this on a cliffhanger. I hope to have the next chapter done and up for next week.

Till Next time

Best Wishes

M.


	8. Chapter 8: A Fractured Team: Part 2

It's been about 16 years after defeating the Master and the Mystic Force Power Rangers have all gone their separate ways building their lives getting married having children. Only Xander is left in Briarwood. All have been well, but a new threat is emerging, Chip, Nick, Maddie and Vida must return to Briarwood with their children not only to unlock their secret past as Rangers but also to pass on their legacy to them. Are the teenagers ready to accept their parent's legacy, and embrace the part of themselves that have been dormant? Before you start writing "They lost their morhpers in Mystic Fate:2 When they lost their powers. So Maddie shouldn't have hers." I'll refer to Mystic Mother's line "You are never without magic mystic ones. You just need to know where to look." **I do not own Power Rangers the rights belong to Saban.** Ok for this story I will be throwing tradition out of the window, that the red ranger is male I will be making the red ranger in this female. In this Amber will take over from her father Nick as the red ranger and the leader of the this team of Mystic Force. In this chapter Nathan gets kidnapped and put under a mind coontrol spell. Can the rest of the team break him out of it and get their friend and teammate back?

* * *

Chapter 8: A Fractured Team:Part 2

Nathan's smirk built up to a evil grin, Amber was determined to break the spell. She was not gonna lose him. Hoping what Uncle Xander called 'Plan Xander' would work.

"Nat, please come back we miss you..." She was cut off as Nathan charged and kicked her in the stomach, Amber curled up in pain, gasping she fell to her knees. Coughing up .. was that blood? Chris rushes up to her.

"Amber are you ok?" The look she gave him made him think twice. "Sorry, standard question. Come on we need to get you to Rootcore..."

"No Rootcore is out of the question Chris, we'll place my grandma and grandpa in danger, I don't want that."

" Well what can we do?" Grace asked getting close to tears, she could feel the grip getting tighter with every passing moment.

"Right now I'm not sure, but you guys need to go." Amber's command was met with protest.

"Guys, I'm thinking of you three right now. If anything happens to any of you. I'd never forgive myself. NOW GO!" She yelled, the others scattered as they sprinted off. Amber was crying at this point.

"Nathan, if you're happy like this, than I wish you luck. I just hoped that you were you when I finally gathered the courage to tell you this, I've a huge crush on you since 6th grade. I love you." She kisses him fully on the lips she rushed off, her cloak billowing out behind her. Reaching a tree out of Nathan's sight she lent against it and sobbed. Reaching the end of her tether. Brushing the tears away.

"Goodbye Nathan." She runs deep into the forest. Little did she know that reveling her true feelings, the kiss was enough to brake him out of it. It's an fairytale trope the kiss from someone's true love would brake the spell. She just ran till it was next to impossible to do so. She fell to her knees, dropping onto her front. Using her morpher she sent an signal to bring her team to her position. Everything went dizzy, then her vision turned black.

Coming round back in the semi-protection she was laying on a bed set in a room on the upper level in the organic base. She cried again, knowing her feelings would now never be returned. Nick was carefully perched on the edge of her bed, gently rubbing his daughter's head.

"Hush, Amber you're safe now you've gave it you're best shot. The spell was just too strong for your current level." Xander was just as hurt as Amber and her team, not only did Amber lost someone she loved, he lost his son. Getting up, she walked over to her godfather.

"I'm sorry uncle Xander, I just wasn't good enough." She said putting her head not Xander's shoulder. He patted to show no hard feelings. The team were just as shocked.

"I can't believe it, he's really gone and there's now nothing we can do to bring him back." Chris lemanted. " Don't forget we still have that village to clean up." James reminded them. Grace nods, she kicks the centre table to show frustration.

"I say we make them pay for what they did to him!" When the door to base opened, the telltale sound filled the room. Everyone who was in there. Amber looks around, everyone was there now. She looked down to the main section of base. She was unable to see who was there. Leaving the quite team. The person turned around it was Nathan!

"How? We though we lost you." His eyes were back to normal, his hair back in it's messy state. The expressions now clear. He rubbed his hand though his hair.

"I can't explain it Amber. The only thing I can recall is you telling me your feelings towards me." He walks towards her, takes his hand in hers. Amber's heart picked up speed at this and her breath hitched in her throat. "I feel the exact same way about you. I had a crush on since 6th grade too. I didn't say anything as I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but now that I know how you feel towards me, I can now finally return the feelings." They kiss again, it felt as if it was just the two of them, they were in their own little world. The rest of the team arrived.

"Nathan, welcome back man," Chris high fives him. Nathan had all the atteation Amber left she need time to process everything that had just happened. Nathan was back the spell over him broken. She breathed a sigh of relive. Nathan was back where he belonged. Xander hugged his son tightly happy to have him back.

"We thougt we had lost you." Amber had taken a few steps back to give Nathan some space, also to allow the team to hug him. He had been knocked off his feet by the combined force of the team Nathan was bowled over, as the other three had all at the same time had ran towards him.

"Oh man is it good to be back, I was frightened that I would never be freed from it."

"Nathan did you doubt us? We'd never give up on you, you should know that." Grace said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Nathan smiled at her antics. Now that Amber had not only told him fo how she really felt towards him, and in doing so had freed him. All thier morphers glowed as they had earnt another spell code. Just before that they could fully celebrate, the base's alarms screeched in the base.

"Guys dark magic energy reading in the plaza." Nathan looks carefully at the monster.

"He's the one, we've gotta bring this guy down." Amber stood before the mystic broom that was resting in the small both what was lit red.

"Ready?" She called. Her morpher now in wand mode.

"Ready!" Grace, Chris, James and Nathan replied thier own Morphers in the same mode. Then all together they cried.

"Magical source, Mystic Force!" They grabbed thier brooms morphed them into the Mystic Racers.

"Firing engines. Punch it." They flew from the base, to the site of the reading. There he was ripping the building apart.

It was too strong. They were getting beat, badly. They morphers beeped someone was trying to get in touch with them.

"Rangers, your Titan modes also come with megazord abilities. That's what the code was for."

"Guys it's Titan time. Let's see what the zords can do together." They morphed into thier Titan mode, once they had all combined into the Titan megazord. Looking around at thier new surroundings.

"Whoa, this is really weird." Nathan admitted.

"You got that right." Grace voiced.

"Hey, the cockpit is a chessboard we control the fight with stratigal moves." Chris told them.

"OK guys it's time for us to turn up the heat. Nathan this point on your call. You're the one with an score to settle with him." Both Amber's and Nathan's poststions changed with Nathan taking the middle post.

"OK, guys lets show him what true loyalty and friendship can do. Titan saber!" The huge sword appears in the megazord's hand.

"Here we go." They fight, the monster was dispatched with a huge fireball.

"Mystic Force, an another monster bites the dust. That's what teamwork can do." They all returned to work, buzzing.

"We got back a friend, Amber finally admitted her feelings towards Nathan. Not only that we got another new spell code though that we earnt the Titan megazord. What a power boost." Grace reeled off. The others murmur in agreement accepting thier parents legacy may have come with danger, but what a journey they were all on right now. They were starting to get complacent as with magic they were capable of anything. One thing thier parents forgot to tell them was not to get lazy with thier magic.

* * *

Whoops, the teens are starting down the same path that thier parents walked down 16 years ago, in the three part episode Dark Wish. Will history repeat itself? Or can the teens stop themselfs before it all goes too far? OK that's chapter 8 done. I'll try to get the next chapter done sometime late next week. As always plases read and review.

Till next time

Best Wishes

M.


	9. Chapter 9:The Test of the Tribunal P1

It's been about 16 years after defeating the Master and the Mystic Force Power Rangers have all gone their separate ways building their lives getting married having children. Only Xander is left in Briarwood. All have been well, but a new threat is emerging, Chip, Nick, Maddie and Vida must return to Briarwood with their children not only to unlock their secret past as Rangers but also to pass on their legacy to them. Are the teenagers ready to accept their parent's legacy, and embrace the part of themselves that have been dormant? Before you start writing "They lost their morhpers in Mystic Fate:2 When they lost their powers. So Maddie shouldn't have hers." I'll refer to Mystic Mother's line "You are never without magic mystic ones. You just need to know where to look." **I do not own Power Rangers the rights belong to Saban.** Ok for this story I will be throwing tradition out of the window, that the red ranger is male I will be making the red ranger in this female. In this Amber will take over from her father Nick as the red ranger and the leader of the this team of Mystic Force. In this chapter will run along a similar lines of "Dark Wish parts 1,2 and 3" But the tribunal will have been watching the new Mystic Force since they had accepted the legacy. They throw the team into a different timeline where they were never born, also without their magic. Now they have to get used to the new timeline. A shock is also in store for the team in this new timeline.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Test of the Tribunal Part 1.

 _In the Tribunal of Magic dimension._

The three were watching the new Mystic Force via, a magic view window. The one robbed from head to toe in black who stood in the right.

"It seems that history, can repeat itself. They are getting lazy, with their magic. Their parents have not taught them to use it with resposanilty."

"They are young. They don't understand the respobilties that come with magic." The one robbed in white pleaded for the teens.

"The solution could be forming a test, of our own. Just to prove to us that can use their brains, and not fully relay on magic to get them out of trouble." The one robbed in red suggested. The other two agreed to the plan. It was set in motion. They began to cast a spell that would change the timeline as well as temporary strip the five teens of their magic.

 _Briarwood_

Amber was walking home from work when a feeling was creeping over her. As if something was something was happing. She was not sure, but the atmosphere swiftly changed. From the bright, warm mid-summer day, to a blast of cold air that came from nowhere. It went as fast as it arrived, and the warm mid-summer time day returned. She rushed home.

"Mom, dad. Did you feel that cold air, before?" She asked.

"No, hun. We didn't, now come on and sit down at the table." Amber rose an eyebrow.

"We never eat before ranger training. What's going on?" Silence fills the house. Maddie and Nick share a look.

"Nothing." They said together. Amber scoffs.

"The last time you said that both mine and Jay's lives were turned upside down." After eating the twins got up and headed to Rootcore.

Training was even more difficult than normal today.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." Chris said as he rubbed his back. The others agreed with him.

"See you guys tomorrow." Jay called his hands in his jean pockets. Once they arrived back in Briarwood, they went their separate ways. After getting home both Amber and Jay when to right to bed.

The next day dawned brightly, Amber woke up to a huge shock. She was not in her bedroom. She wasn't even in her shared room in Rootcore. Only a small red bag sat by the thin blanket that Amber found herself in.

"Jay, Nathan, Chris Grace. Where are you three?" She called, her head perked up as voices she recognised.

"Guys, I'm here. Though once I find out where here is." Looking up, seeing her friends brother and cousin approach her. Scrambling to her feet, she raced over and thrown her arms around them all.

"Amber, what happened? I went to bed at home, I woke up here." Grace asked. Her face dirty, the same was said for the other three.

They arrive at Briarwood, it was diffrent the once bright and hopefull city had lost it's bright coluor it was now replaced with a grayscale montone.

What happend here? and where their parents?

* * *

That's chapter nine up, I'm aiming to do this in a three part segment much like Dark Wish was. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am also sorry for the long wait for the upload of this chapter, everything has been up in the air for the last few months for me and now that everything is now settled now I'll try to get the next chapters done in the next few weeks. As always please read and .


	10. Chapter 10:Test of the Tribunal: Part 2

It's been about 16 years after defeating the Master and the Mystic Force Power Rangers have all gone their separate ways building their lives getting married having children. Only Xander is left in Briarwood. All have been well, but a new threat is emerging, Chip, Nick, Maddie and Vida must return to Briarwood with their children not only to unlock their secret past as Rangers but also to pass on their legacy to them. Are the teenagers ready to accept their parent's legacy, and embrace the part of themselves that have been dormant? Before you start writing "They lost their morhpers in Mystic Fate:2 When they lost their powers. So Maddie shouldn't have hers." I'll refer to Mystic Mother's line "You are never without magic mystic ones. You just need to know where to look." **I do not own Power Rangers the rights belong to Saban.** Ok for this story I will be throwing tradition out of the window, that the red ranger is male I will be making the red ranger in this female. In this Amber will take over from her father Nick as the red ranger and the leader of the this team of Mystic Force. In this chapter will run along a similar lines of "Dark Wish parts 1,2 and 3" But the tribunal will have been watching the new Mystic Force since they had accepted the legacy. They throw the team into a different timeline where they were never born, also without their magic. Now they have to get used to the new timeline. A shock is also in store for the team in this new timeline.

* * *

Chapter 10 Test of the tribunal part 2.

Mystic force next gen story plan from the chapter called "The test of the tribunal" three part story line episode based along the storyline of " Dark Wish" episode. Though, this story line will take a much darker tone than Dark Wish. As there is deaths of main chareters from the series Mystic Force. In this chapter as the team is currently trapped in an different timeline, it will go majorly AU for this chapter as well as the first half of the final part of the story line cannon will be massively messed with. Then it will go back to canon timeline in the last part of the third part. Also Jenji will be OOC while in the story. Just cos I'm paranoid with this chapter I'm giving this one a T rating this will only apply to this chapter.

* * *

 **AT Brairwood**

The teens were stunned as they took in the monotone of Briarwood. Amber was close to crying, pulling herself in from the brink as her team are looking to her right now to make sense of the situation. Nathan walked up behind her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"What happened here?" Asked Chris. "It's as if someone had just walked around stealing colours." Grace looked around, something wasn't right, her heart was fluttering rapidly.

"Let's head for home first, then if things aren't right we return back here. Then we head for Rootcore, maybe we'll find out what has happened." The others nod in agreement, the team split heading in different directions. Jay and Amber headed home, they stopped in horror. The family home had a for sale sign tied to the rusty railings. The door was hanging off its hinges it looked like it had been ripped off. Reviling the hallway, Jay rushed in with Amber hot on his heels.

" Jay what are you doing?!" She called, Jay paid no mind to his twin. He was yelling.

"MOM, DAD! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE ITS TWISTED!" No reply, the twins searched the house. None of their possessions were around, no games console. Nothing that might indicate that the house was lived in by a family of four. Their stomachs were twisting, making the twins feel sick.

"Come on Jay we best go. If we're found in here, we're in major trouble." Amber tells him as the sound of police sirens could be heard. They sprint down the stairs and away from the house. Arriving by the huge tree outside the now closed record store, bent double and panting heavily. Sweat glistened on their brow. Chris was the next to arrive. Panting too he struggled to speak.

"Dad, not there house up for sale." He gasped. Nathan was the next, the same situation. Grace bolted towards the group and said the same thing. Now it was time to head to Rootcore, they hoped that the answers they were looking for were there. They faced the tree expecting to pass though into the magical realm that borders Briarwood, no they just ended up chewing dirt. Jay even had a nosebleed. Grace helped her cousin by cleaning the trail of blood. While Jay pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the nosebleed.

"Ok so the normal way is a no go. We walk towards the forest and walk though the magical barrier." Grace said. They walked towards the entrance to the woods. After about ten minutes of walking they arrived at the barrier that separates the human realm from one of the countless magical realms. They stepped though without, any thought. They raced towards the command base. When the five stopped suddenly to find Rootcore in charred ruins. Amber in total shock her hand shoots up to her mouth. The tears that she had been bottled up now fully threatened to break free. The other four remain quite. The only sounds were the birds as they flew overhead, the creak of the wood as the breeze moved the high trees. The dragon's head was nothing more then charcoal. The once bright red red eyes that glowed in a comforting way were now dead and lifeless. It's mouth was wide open and the aura that surrounded the once busy and lively base, was very dark, almost oppressive. The old aura was light and vibrant always buzzing with good magic leaving a happy uplifting presence around but now it was the complete opposite. Stunned they enter the base. It was a mess burnt pages from the numberless spell books left scattered around the floor. The Xenotome's pages, like the spell books lay scattered but the pages were blank. The base like their homes was empty Leanbow, Udonna, Daggaron, Clare and her apprentice John were nowhere to be seen. Amber sharply turns as a horrified gasp brakes free from her cousin, but when Grace called the others in her voice broke.

" Guys you need to see this." Amber skidded into the room set aside from the main base. It was John's room. He normally never allowed anyone in that was his space. The team were already dealing and processing with everything they have seen and been though. What they saw next pushed them all closer to the edge. There hung on the wall were six wands, two swords, a sliver- gray headband with a crescent moon engraved on it and a lamp blue and gold with Daggeron's Solaris Knight crest the lid had been chained. The lamp ratted madly as Genji tried to brake free of his forced confinement, each of the wands bore different toppers but all were recognisable. The first one a red Phoenix, the next a blue mer-tail, followed by a green minotaur, then a yellow Garuda, a pink butterfly the last wand was topped a white snowflake. The two swords were red and gold the other was blue and gold. Amber buckled she recognised every single one up there. That must mean that their parents, godfathers, aunt, grandparents and 2nd cousin were defeated and their wands, swords and Clare's headband were hung there like twisted trophies. The wand topped with the Phoenix and mer-tail were hers and Jay's as they were once their mom and dads wands. The white snowflake topped one belonged to her grandma Udonna the red and gold sword once belonged to her granddad Leanbow. This was too much, for the Russel twins they became weak kneed they fell to the floor lost and helpless. That's why the house was up for sale. In this timeline the final battle ended in disaster. Meaning that they were never born, that there was no-one there to take over. The darkness had won. That's why there's was a strong dark magical aura hung round the place after the master had taken over he must have took over Rootcore to so he could use it as a new lair. After defeating the Rangers the Master must have taken the wands, swords, headband and Jenji's lamp as his trophies. They must have been out making the human world miserable and using them as slaves. When a flash of green light caught her eye. Amber was unable to make out was it was then it was followed by blue, yellow, pink and finally red. Again Amber was unable to figure out what they were or even if they could course harm but at that point she didn't care. Grace pulled her cousin out of her morbid musings by gripping Amber's upper arm.

" Was it just me, or did anyone else see those bright flashes of lights?" She asked the others. Her question was replied to with silent nods all around.

" We have no magic, our spell books are now nothing more then campfire kindling. Our morphers are missing. The pages of the Xenotome are blank. What can we do we're powerless." Chris said. This hit the team like a heavy wight. Chris was normally the upbeat one. Blinking twice Amber took a deep breath.

" Ok before we do anything, Grace grab Jenjis lamp. We'll need his help. We need to go before any of the underworld's army return here. Without our powers we're useless, we'll be dust." Murmurs of agreements ripple around. With that they bolt out of the once safe place, with a final glance back they rushed to a cave nearby. Under the cover of the cave Nathan and Chris began trying to spark up a fire. Once they had succeeded, Amber had taken the chained lamp out of her bag that she had woken up to.

" Right, now we can find a way to cut theses chains, so we can free Jenji." Grace said.

"Ok so we need bolt cutters. Also we need to get our questions ready for him. We still need to know what the heck happened here." Her remark was meet with nods. The team began work, Grace slipped out under the cover the growing darkness for something to try to cut the normal chains that kept Jenji in his lamp as well as some food. A few hours later, Grace made it back safely the team had held their breath since she left. Her face grim.

"It's pretty bad out there." She told them. "Even worst then we first thought. I have the cutters we need. Don't worry I paid with cash. I got us some food and supplies as well." Grace said as she handed over the cutters. Amber took them, and began to place the cutters over a metal chain link. She applied a lot of force the cave with filled with not only the crackling of the fire now a companion to the sounds as the bolt cutters shrieks as they bit into the link. Finally snapping the link, the chain fell away. The lamp had became still as if Jenji knew he was now free and among friends. Amber carefully took the lid off, she peered inside the lamp.

" Jenji, it's ok you can come out now my friend. You're safe, we have you now you're ok. I promise we'll keep you safe. We need to talk you." Amber said gently to the pitch black of inside of the lamp. In a way she was trying to cox the genie cat out. She may have look stupid to outsiders, but to her friends and family they knew what she was doing. It worked because only a few moments later the cat was sitting by them keeping warm by the campfire. The bright flames were casting the glow as the flames danced.

Amber placed a hand on Jenji's was just processing what they had told him.

" So you guys are from a different timeline, but you woke up to find yourself in this one?" This was answered with nods. "You are the kids of the last Mystic Force?" Again nods.

" Prove it. If your are their kids you'll know your parents culours." He demanded. The team look at each other, in the current situation they were in it seemed fair Grace cleared her thoart.

"My name is Grace, I'm the daughter of Vida, nice of Maddy and Nick Russel, cousin to Amber and James Russel. My mother was the Pink Mystic Ranger. I as her daughter agreed to pick up her legacy."

Chris was next to speak.

"My name is Christopher Thorne, son of Chip Thorne, he was the Yellow Mystic Ranger. I as his son agreed to pick up his legacy." Nathan was the next to stand.

" My name is Nathan Bly, son of Xander Bly, he was the Green Mystic Ranger. I as his son agreed to pick up his legacy." It was coming up to the Russel twins now. As the blue ranger Jay stood up.

"My name is James Russel, son to Nick and Maddy Russel, nephew to Vida, grandson to Leanbow and Udonna. Nick and Maddy were the Red and Blue Mystic Rangers respectively. I as their son agreed to pick up the legacy of my mom." Amber stood to her feet a little unsteady though it's been a lot to take in for her but if they needed Jenji's help they needed him.

"My name is Amber Russel, daughter to Nick and Maddy Russel, nice to Vida and granddaughter to Leanbow and Udonna. Nick and Maddy were the Red and Blue Mystic Rangers. I as their daughter agreed to pick up the legacy of my dad." Once the decorations were complete Jenji seemed to have calmed down.

Amber walked over to the cat and sat down, next to him.

"Jenji, we need you to tell what happens during that battle with the master." Amber asked him gently. Jenji's shoulders slumped as he began his story.

The final battle with The Master. 16 years ago.

"The final battle was raging the former Mystic Force team were power less, the odds look bad. The master was far too powerful, Daggaron, Udonna, Leanbow, your parents and Clare. All killed, they never stood a chance with out their magic. They went without any pain I'm sorry for your loss. I was trapped in my own lamp for sixteen years. I am grateful to you all for freeing me."

The team sat there in silence as Jenji's story came to its dark end. As tears were being shed, yet again flashes of multi hued lights got their attention.

"Jenji, this is the second time that those flashes of light have happened. Do you know what they are?" Grace asked. Jenji looked a Grace, he looked shocked.

"Oh I thought that taking that form was impossible." Grace rised an eyebrow. "What form are you talking about?" Nathan asked. Jenji turned to face Nathan. "The magical spectral form." He told them " It's very rare, the sorcerer or sorceress if they were killed in a violent way they can return in a spectral form. As your parents died very young they must have returned in theses forms, they must have felt that the timeline had been distsrupted so they come to see what's going on." But while Jenji was explains the flashes became a lot more than just light. A figure was now visible. He was wearing a normal outfit of a black tee shirt with a red collar and red detailing on the front a pair of blue jeans. She recognised who it was, her father when he was a teen. The ghost form he was in it took a lot from the force ghost of the Star Wars universe, the glow around the form. He looked unsure of what was going on. He stopped as he looked at James. James look back at his teenaged dad. Nick shuddered as his own chocolate brown eyes started back at him. While Maddy peeped around, watching Nick interact with James. Her eyes fell to Amber while she kept close to Nathan her leash on her emotions was breaking. Nathan, gently rubbed her back. Amber had her head resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed. It had been a long day for all of them. They were still no closer to how they ended up in this time line or how they lost thier powers. Jenji spoke just to break the silence.

"What about the Tribunal, they have the power to send you home, I could send you there." He suggested.

"How do we get there?" Nathan asked.

"They live another dimension, but if you wish for to be sent there I can magically transport you there. Well not right in front of them you have to earn the right to see them. I'm just able to get you to the dimension." He trailed off while the others waited for the arrival of thier parents. Xander was next, tho continued until the former team werereturning after being pulled from whatever plane they had been pulled from. Maddy had sat next to her daughter, Nathan looked at his girlfriend. They had got together just after he was freed from being mind controlled. This timeline was being to effect them all. Chris became low his once adventurous sprit was waning fast, Nathan just felt drained of everything. While the twins were feeling both low and drained. Amber was the worst effected of the two. Grace was going though the same thing as her cousins just not as bad. Chris looked at the team leader. With a surprising amount of venom he spat at her.

"I bet you don't have a plan do you Amber? The Red Ranger, the one we're meant to look to during a crisis." The team were shocked, this wasn't like Chris at all. Then the once tight group began to break and bicker among themselves. It was as if Chris's comment was the final crack in the dam and the the waterfall of negative emotions were now running free. The ghost of thier parents had enough. Nick whistled loudly. Nothing they didn't hear him.

"Enough!" He yelled loud enough to be heard. The echo bounced around, Nathan had pushed Amber to the ground, the dark magic were making them behave oddly. Xander looked horrified, if he in the timeline where he lived long enough to marry and have a son rised like this. Finally the kids and the ghosts of the former Mystic Force began to interact. They realised that this wasn't them at all apologies were shared along with hugs. Grace looked at her cousin.

" So what's the plan?" She asked, her hands in her pockets of her once pink detailed jacket. Taking a deep breath Amber told them that first of all get sleep as it's gonna be a long day tomorrow. That she will tell them of the plan first thing after breakfast. They all settled down for the night, with thier parents stood at the entrance as if they were keeping watch outside. Amber sling as best as she could under the blanket that Grace had bought. The uneven rocky floor of the cave was uncomfortable, but they reminded themselfs that they had to cope with it for a little while.

The dawn broke normally dawn was Ambers favourite time of day, but things have changed now. Amber woke up, she and Nathan had shared, she was still getting used to that. Glancing over to the cave entrance the ghost of thier parents were still there. Stretching out she got up and walked over to the red glow of Nick.

" I'm sorry you saw that last night, I think it was an wired effect of the dark magic that the world is now under. It's effecting my team and I." She whisper to him not wanting to wake the rest of her team. He looked down at her with a smile on his face.

" I know, the connection. You don't need to pretend. That's to Jay as well. I had a feeling that in another time line I had kids. So Maddy and I have twins. A boy and a girl, who dates the son of Xander. I'm cool with that. Now off you go. You have to go and sort what ever magical problem has brought you here." Amber sprints off knowing that she has her father's blessing to continue. She was filled with new hope that they will find the answers. A few moments later the rest had woken up and had something to eat. They began to look at Amber again for the plan.

"Ok here's what we do, we wish to be transported to the tribunal's dimension. From that point on we are on our own. We face what ever we have to." They we're unsure but they trusted Amber. She turned to Jenji.

" Ok Jenji. I wish for you to send us to the tribunals dimension." She told him.

" Ok. Wish granted." He said and with a snap of his fingers the team arrived. Landing hard on the sand dunes that lay in all directions. They looked about. Amber felt a little queasy interdimensional travel never seemed to agree with her.

"This sand goes on for miles." Nathan said. Amber looked at her boyfriend with a kind of "Really? I never would have guessed." Facial expression.

" It's a long walk so we best go." Grace told them. They began the journey to the tribunal, when a makes figure rose and formed in front of the team.

" If you are heading to the tribunal, you must make it past everyone who who didn't make it." He said in a low growly voice.

More figures formed and began to crowd the teens. They all spilt up and fought the sand formed figures. They do it Chris watched as the last warrior he fought melted back to sand.

"You've earned this." He gave Amber a key as he said this "Use it wisely." With that he went back to sand form. They looked at each other unsure, but they contunied. They stopped at the sight of two bright white the other a midnight black. Amber unlocked the white door. It opened to show.

" Guys our parents are alive, the Rock Emporium is open, the colour is back. Briarwood is back to normal." Nathan and Amber hug in celebration. Grace stopped the joy.

" Guys I don't think that this is our door, if we were take this way out, then we deserve not to have our magic." They team nod in agreement at Grace's stament. Chris shuts the door. That fell away into sand. They were left with only the black door.

Nathan took the key from Amber, and unlocked the door with some hesitation.

The sight was not pretty.

"What if it gets worst?" Nathan asked as Amber passes him.

"Then it gets worst." Amber said with some tone that Nathan was unable to put his finger on. The team passes though the portal. They rose up though a small pool, they look at themselves surprised that they were dry. The water must have magical itself. The teens carefully step down from the pool onto a white carpet leading up to a Greek style open plinth. It was empty, when three robbed figures transported themselves to stand before the teens.

"Well, I never expected to have the team standing before us." The red robbed one said as he looked at the other two.

"We know you're wondering what's happened. Since you made it all the way here, even without your magic. You deserve an explication." The white robbed one then whet on to tell them that all this was a test, but it was still one more thing to do to pass. They also explaned that thier parents had done and the tribunal just wanted to make sure that the same thing never happens.

" So all this was a test to see if we would get lazy with our magic? You sent us to another timeline where our parents were killed? Just to test us? A bit dark if you asked me." Nathan remarked.

" We saw this as the only way to truly test you. Remove the support that you have with the Wolf Warrior, Solaris Knight, White Mystic Ranger, your parents and cousin. As I said it was the only way that we could properly test you. We also know what you are going to ask, the answer is no. Your request is refused." With that they were sent back to the dark timeline. The defeat was heavy on the teens.

* * *

Oh no what will they do they are in a timeline where they never born, Rootcore is in ruins as well as being under control of the army of darkness. Thier parents were nothing more then magical ghosts being held here by the teens afterthier arrival. Will they be able to get back to their own timeline?

Ok that's the second part of the three part story is done. I'm sorry of the wait but wifi and personal issues have stopped normal up dates. Please accept my apology. I've made it up to you guys by making this chapter longer than planned. I hope you enjoy this update.

M. Edwards.


	11. Chapter 11:Test of the Tribunal: Part 3

It's been about 16 years after defeating the Master and the Mystic Force Power Rangers have all gone their separate ways building their lives getting married having children. Only Xander is left in Briarwood. All have been well, but a new threat is emerging, Chip, Nick, Maddie and Vida must return to Briarwood with their children not only to unlock their secret past as Rangers but also to pass on their legacy to them. Are the teenagers ready to accept their parent's legacy, and embrace the part of themselves that have been dormant? Before you start writing "They lost their morhpers in Mystic Fate:2 When they lost their powers. So Maddie shouldn't have hers." I'll refer to Mystic Mother's line "You are never without magic mystic ones. You just need to know where to look." **I do not own Power Rangers the rights belong to Saban.** Ok for this story I will be throwing tradition out of the window, that the red ranger is male I will be making the red ranger in this female. In this Amber will take over from her father Nick as the red ranger and the leader of the this team of Mystic Force. In this chapter will run along a similar lines of "Dark Wish parts 1,2 and 3" But the tribunal will have been watching the new Mystic Force since they had accepted the legacy. They throw the team into a different timeline where they were never born, also without their magic. They must complete one more task before the spell that sent them to the alternate timeline can break and they can be sent back to their own timeline. Can the teens do the final task needed to get back home? In the words of River Song "spoilers" Read on to find out.

* * *

Chapter 11:Test Of the Tribunal:Part 3

In the final part of the story, the team won't earn the legend warrior powers, they will earn that mode later in a different way than thier parents did. Amber will also earn the battleizer, just in different way. The team will instead each earn magical boosters for thier Mystic elements. They will be able to use some powers while unmorphed like the Ninja Storm rangers. I want to draw from the show but also as a little homage to it, but put my own spin on everything. Enjoy, **also I've horrible as for the last ten chapters I've forgot to say something important so here goes. I just want to say a huge thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favoured this story so far. I'm just stunned that so many people enjoyed the story enough to do this. I'm so humbled, this has become one of my most popular stories on the site. It makes me so happy really guys I can't thank you enough. All your reviews make me smile and continue the story. The same goes for every follow and favourite. Really guys thank you.** So onto the story. CT means cannon timeline. I hope that the finale of this segment is good enough. I'm just going though a bit of self doubt right now so I really hope you enjoy this.

* * *

 **AT Briarwood**

They stood in front of the tree, stunned and shocked.

"After everything we've been though and all that way we still failed." Jay cried. The team were drained. But Amber refused to give up hope.

"No I'm not giving up. I will carry on fighting with or without my magic. We're still Rangers we still have a job to do. Also don't forget what the Tribunal told us. We're being tested, the white robbed one said that we still have one more thing to do before we can go home."

Amber's talk didn't have the effect she wanted, they were heading off in different directions. It was clear that they had given in, Amber felt something flare up inside her, maybe it was the tiny amount of the Phoenix fire left with in her, or maybe it could be the small sliver of hope fading out. She wasn't sure, she with hesitation caved in and rushed to her brother's side. The Tribunal was watching via the magical portal.

"It seems that they have given up." The black robbed said in his deep voice. The Red robbed one was rubbing his chin in compilation.

"Not Amber, did you hear what she said. Even after being told she had lost her powers she still refuses to give up hope or give up the fight for that matter." The white robbed one pointed out. Determined to at least see the team in positive light. They were young and still had chosen to pick up thier parents legacy with out hesitation. They fell silent as it looked like the team were indeed going thier separate ways. Amber and James had arrived at the place they had woken up in what felt like years ago now. Though in this timeline for a short amount of time they had been though so much. The dark magic aura began to affect her again, she wasn't going to give herself over to it not this time. She closed her eyes, to make her mind clear she began to think of Nathan and thier first date together as boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't much just a dinner and movie, but it meant so much to her. A smile formed on her grubby face. As more chrished memories rose to the surface. Some foggy other as clear as crystal. The clearer ones were thier birthday party in Rootcore, picking up the Ranger mantle, even the day she agreed to go out with Nathan. She had enough, tears broke free. Just as she was about to really give up herself.

A loud scream rung out, in the direction of the old shopping area. Amber who was just about to sit down. She shot up, with out a backwards glance she was about to go help when her brother grabbed hold of her wrist.

"What can we do? We're powerless, we'll be destroyed." Jay told her quietly, worried for his sister.

"Jay we both know that if our parents were still alive in this timeline they would be in the middle of it all. Even if you and the others have given up. I haven't and I never will." Her face was set in her determined expression. Jay knew that once she had that face it was next to impossible to talk her out of anything. Amber could feel the now smouldering embers reignite within her. Wrenching herself from her brother's grip, she sprinted off in the direction of the scream. Jay smiled at his sister's tenacity. Pulling his phone out he began to write out a text message it simply read.

 _'Amber is about to do something reckless. Heard scream in old shopping area she's ran head first into the fight. She also believes that we've given up. She hasn't and she's told me that she will never give up hope or anything else."_ He scrolled though his contacts as he found each of thier friends numbers and sent the text in a grouping. Just after he still sat there and thought about what Amber had told him. A though hit him, his sister was right you should never give in, you keep fighting you still hold onto hope even if the odds are stacked against you. You keep going. Finding new strength within himself he stands finally heads off to help his sister. He finds her getting her butt good and kicked she looked dreadful. Cuts, bruises as well as grazers covered her body. James cought her as a flip to dodge a blast, went wrong sent her careening into a one of the huge shipping metal crates. Up close he could see how bad she was. Physically drained, sweat had made her clothing soaking wet.

"Jay, what the hell?" She asked, her voice was horse.

"You were right, we are Rangers we still have a job to do. Also you were right about mom and dad, they would have been in the middle of all this. Along with Uncle Chip, Uncle Xander and Aunt Vida. They all would have been here."

" Thanks little brother. Ok let's send these creeps to the scrap heap." They ran head first together. Meanwhile the others got the message from Jay.

"What?" Chris yelled. After the shock had subsided, he turned around to head for the place.

Nathan stopped. He didn't say anything. He just ran to the area in the text.

Grace read the text, she dropped everything, her cousin was in danger. They ended up all crashing into each other.

"Did you all get a text from Jay?" Chris asked. Grace and Nathan both nodded. They remind silent for a short while all three lost in thought.

"Amber was right, we were wrong to give up. We all know that our parents would be in the middle of it." Grace voiced. She slapped her fist into her other hand to show she was ready for a fight. They speed off to help the twins.

Amber looked dreadful, her hair was now stuck to her by her sweat. The underlings were huge in number. Amber faced her brother.

" If we go down we go down fighting together." She gasped. Jay nodded. The Tribunal were still watching.

"It seems that they are truly ready." The Red robbed one stated. The black robbed one was insisting that they wait for the other three to arrive. Just as he said that, Grace, Nathan and Chris arrived. Nathan turned to face his girlfriend.

" You were right Amber, we still have a job to do. We are still rangers." Grace grinned. The light orbs returned again. They hung nearby staying close with the teens. The teens knew who they were when they were alive. It was thier parents being close. The Tribunal had seen enough.

"Thier parents were right in choosing thier children to take over from them. They have passed the test." The White robbed one declared. They once again gathered into a circle to get reverse the spell to get the teens home and also give them back thier magic along with a reward for thier efforts.

"They will receive a boost to thier Mystic elements."

"Grace the pink ranger, she will receive a huge boost to her control over the wind."

"Nathan the green ranger, he will receive a huge boost to his control over the earth."

"James the blue ranger, he will receive a huge boost to his control over the water."

"Christopher the yellow ranger, he will receive a huge boost to his control over the lightning."

With this boost, the team will be able to use some their powers normally only accessible when in ranger form. They will be able to use some of thier powers while unmorphed, without thier Morphers as well, but it will require a lot of energy to pull it off as well as focus.

"Finally the leader, Amber the red ranger, she will receive a huge boost to her control over the flames." The white robbed one sateted. They began the process to send the teens home, also give the teens back thier magic.

During this the teens were still fighting, the person had been released, told to get to safety before the other three arrived. The underlings were now heavily demished. Only three were left standing. Once they were dealt with they feel to thier knees tired.

"Oh, man that was tough with out magic. I don't even know if that was the final task needed to get us home." Amber felt the Phoenix flames power flicker though her. Physically weak, they slowly returned to the point that they had met after waking up in the timeline. The sun was sliding down towards the horizon. Nathan and Amber went to watch it, just as the sun went below the horizon Nathan kissed her. She blushed bright red. Just after, the last sunbeam faded away to be replaced with the star dotted inky sky. The couple re-entered. With that they settled down for the night. Amber was absently holding the place on her cheek where Nathan had kissed her. With a smile on her face she fell into sleep.

 **Briarwood CT**

 **Russel Household**

Waking up to sunlight streaming in, rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep Amber got up, the duvet falling off her on the natural wooden floor. Not noticing she carried on until her mother's voice floated up the stairs.

"We're home?" Her answer lay on the bedside cabinet her cell morpher was there in its normal place. She rushed over to Jay's room.

"Jay, are you up? We're home. We have our magic back!" Nothing, she got worried. Knocking on the door again, finally giving up she burst though. Jay was still asleep, his duvet was wrapped around him.

"Go away Amber" he mutters while turning away. She wasn't going away that easily. She tore the duvet away.

"Jay wake up. We're home." Jay shot up nearly knocking out his sister.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Jay just listen. That's mom's voice." She said delightedly. Maddy had came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Jay, Amber breakfast is getting cold. Get down here you two." She called.

Jay closed his eyes to allow the sound just to wash over him. Nick was up and leaning against the door frame.

"Dad!" Amber yelled she threw herself into his arms just happy to see him, Jay did the same.

"Hey what's brought this on?" He asked. Jay and Amber shared a look and said together.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." The look on his face seemed to say. 'Try me.'

They headed down to breakfast.

"Mom." The twins just as they did for Nick they ran straight for her, and gave a very tight hug. Maddy asked the same question that Nick did, and she got the same response. Thier breakfast consisted of just bacon and eggs. Amber looked out to see the city was back to normal.

 **Bly Household**

Nathan woke up, sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes to remove the sand like sleep. The teenage boy looked around the room, it struck him.

"I'm home." Xander had, woken him up he looked confused.

"What do you mean that 'You're Home' Nathan?"

Nathan looked at his father, he takes a deep breath.

"Dad, if I told you, you'll think I'm crazy."

 **Thorne Household**

Chris woke up, pushing himself into a sitting position, he carefully rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Chip was up and making breakfast for the two of them. His wife Hannah had left for work, so it was his turn to look after Chris for the morning. It was easy for Chip as normally Chris had ranger training, in the morning. In fact he should have been up ten minutes ago.

"Christopher Thorne, you best get up now." That normally did it as Chris hated his full name being used, much like Chip his full name was Charlie but everyone just called him Chip for short. Chris got up and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad." He said groggily he had said it everyday it just left his lips without much effort. Chris stopped suddenly.

"Dad." He raced into his arms and hugged his father.

"Woah, what's this about?" Chip asked gently. Chris kept his eyes level.

"Dad if I told you, you think I've lost it." Chip just smiled.

 **Rocca Household**

Grace woke up to her mother playing her music, her decks were in the small spare room next to her bedroom.

"Mom." Grace whispered. Getting up, running to the door she tugged the door. With the force that she had used to open it she nearly lost her balance.

"Whoa." She yelled. Regaining her balance she carried on. Stopping at the door, she knocks on the painted wooden panels. Vida killed the decks.

"I woke you up hun. I'm sorry." Vida apologies. Grace didn't care, she launched herself into her mother's arms.

"Mom, you're ok." She cried.

"Of course, I'm ok. What's come over you, Grace?" Vida quizzed. Grace just smiled.

"Mom if I told you you'll think that I have lost my mind." Grace told her.

 **Streets of Briarwood**

Quite a few moments had passed, since they had got home. Once the shock had ran its course. They had all showered got dressed. They met in the normal place. In front of the record store, opposite the huge tree that served as part of the barrier that spilt the two worlds. The teens were ready to go.

Nathan was on edge, what if the same thing happens again? His gut instinct told him just to relax, everything was back to normal.

"What do we do if this doesn't work?" Chris asked.

"Hush, if we truly are back home than it will. Just hang on to a little bit of hope." Amber told them. With crossed fingers she lay a hand onto the bark and lent a little bit against it, with a flash of bright light she was pulled into the magical realm.

"Yeah, we're back." Amber celebrated. Just as the others arrived, they had crashed into Amber knocking her to the leaf strune ground of the forest. They headed towards base with thier cloaks blowing out behind them. Seeing the base back in it's true condition. The light magic aura was back, well it never left it really. The team arrived, swiftly followed by thier parents. Daggaron also arrived. Followed finally by Udonna and her husband Leanbow. Clare and John had come out of the base. The team guessed that they were there to hear everything that had coursed the teens odd behavior in the morning.

Once thier story was complete, the silence that had fallen was almost tangible. Nick stood up.

"So that explains the hugs this morning and also the looks on your faces, they looked like they seen a ghost." Vida, Xander and Chip nod in reply.

"Yeah, we said that you think we'd gone nuts." Chris remarked. He went to hug his dad again when Chip jumped back with a yelp.

"What the hell?" He yelled. Chris looked shocked, what the heck just happened? Amber felt the Phoenix flames still flicker, they felt different though somehow. She was unable to place her wand on it. Chris carried on to stare at his hands.

"D-d Did I just create lighting with out my morpher?" Chris stuttered. He was looking at his hands in pure shock. Jay looked at his cousin, she just shrugged. With a slight hand gesture, a soft breeze swept thought the base. All eyes fell on to Grace. Who like Chris wore a expression of shock. Nathan who was trying to grow a small potted plant a task given to him by Xander. He focused on it his hand reaching out towards the dirt filled plant pot. It grew as if someone had pressed the fast forward button on a DVD player remote. A young tree rapidly grew, Nathan could only just watch stunned. James found him self standing in a shallow puddle of water. His hand extended towards the floor. Amber on the other hand nothing seems to happen. Though inwardly she felt slightly hotter than normal, not burning hot, it felt like someone had just turned the dial on the indoor heating just a little bit. Brushing it off as nothing, Amber smiled. They had earned the right to come home, by working tether as a team, and by never giving up hope. They couldn't wish for more.

Yet far below them, the threat began to gain even more power, also he knew that his targets had been changed he was no longer going for the former team. His new target was now the new team. He would now plan the next attack, if the team thought that the foot soilders were easy they are getting a shock. Walking back into the shadows, he cackled to himself as a plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

Uh oh the big boss is planing something a huge attack, how will the team deal with what's coming thier way? Now that would be telling. M. Edwards. As always pleases read and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Till next time best wishes.

M. Edwards.


End file.
